My KazuKun
by Erin Elric
Summary: I'm bad at summaries. Kanami and Kazuma. Kazuma leaves to help Ryuhou with something leaving Kanami alone. What's a girl to do with out her Kazukun well find him of course. Rated teen because of Kazuma's foul mouth.
1. Chapter 1

I have returned once again. Before you read this yes I know Kanami is only 8 but there is nothing "hard core" going on okay. I know they are years apart but they belong together as far as I'm consenered. Okay the time is after the show (I guess) and people who died at the end of the show ain't dead. Those who've seen all of them will know who (not saying nothing to prevent spoilege). Oh and if the oocness I'm sorry I've less then ten episodes okay.

Read review NO FLAMES. Or I'll sick my alter gerbil of doom after you!

My Kazu-Kun 

Kanami was cooking breakfast.

Kazuma walked in the kitchen. "Morning."

"Good morning breakfast will be ready in a minute."

"Okay." He sat down at the table.

She pulled the plates out of the cabnet, set the food on the plates, then set them on the table as she joined him.

"You did a good job." He said eating some of it.

"Thank you Kazu-Kun." She said smileing happiedly.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." She said leaving.

He could hear her talking to some one. She then walked back in the room with Ryuhou. "Ryuhou." He growled under his breath.

"Hello Kazuma." He said sitting down as Kanami handed him a plate of food.

"Why the hell are you here?" he asked biteing the end of his fork angeredly.

"What I can't come over and enjoy Kanami's cooking?"

"No!" he yelled jumping up from his chair.

"Kazu-Kun!" yelled Kanami kicking him on the back of the leg.

He sat down not saying a word.

"Though seriously, I came here for a reason." Said Ryuhou.

"And that would be?"

He stood up. "Kazuma the Shell Bullet, I need your help."

"Allright."

"Kazu-Kun, your not even going to ask him what it's about."

"No I trust him."

"I'm happy to hear that you'll help me. We'll leave as soon as we finish breakfast."

Before she knew it she was standing there watching them leave.

"Bye Kanami! I promise I'll come back soon!" called Kazuma as he disipered into the sunset once again.

"Kazu-Kun." She wispered.

Not much of a start but I'm making it up as I go along. Read review NO FLAMES please. Next chapter coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I have returned once again.

**To yuffiegal23:** Thank you very much.

**To Tsuki Mizuno:** Thank you very much. Yeah I know it went really fast but that's what I had written at the time.

**To Patience Halliwell:** Thank you very much. I know the story needs detail I'm not good at detail but I'll try to put some in.

Remember read review NO FLAMES. Italic is thoughts, oh and this crappy computer has no spell check so look out for speeling errors there will be plently.

My Kazu-Kun 

Ch 2

Three weeks had past since Kazuma left her, now she was completely alone. "Kazu-Kun." She whispered.

Then there was a knock at the door.

She answered the door to find Cougar standing there.

"Hey there Little Missy. Where's Kazuya?"

"Kazu-Kun's not here."

"When will he get back?"

"I don't know." She said sadly.

"Where did he go what happened?"

"He left with Ryuhou three weeks ago."

"He left you here all alone?" he demanded.

"Yes." She sobed.

"Don't cry." He lowered down to her and hugged her. "How about you and me go find him?"

"Really?"

"Really."

Her eyes widened. "Thank you!" she exclaimed.

"Your welcome."

_Cougar was a close friend of Kazu-Kun's. I know I don't really know him but I feel as though I can trust him. Though he does talk a lot, for the past 20 minutes he had been going on and on about how Kazu-Kun (well Kazuya as he alls him) shouldn't had lfet me alone._

"I've told Kazuya he should be more responsible. Your only ten and your responsibler than him. Responsibler is that even a word?"

"I don't think-" She tried to say as she packed her bags.

"I like it responsibler! Anywho wonder what Ryuhou wanted with him."

"I-" she said closeing her bag.

"Done with that?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Oh yes." She handed it to him.

"Did he say anything at all?" he asked putting the bags in the trunk of the car.

"N-"

"You don't talk much do you? You shouldn't be so shy I don't bite."

"I-"

He opened the car doors. "Ladies first sorry about the books."

She got in the car oushing the books out of the way to make room for herself. "I don't mind."

"Well it's about time you said somehting." He said getting in the car.

"I've been trying to talk but-"

"Fasten your seat belt." He said reving the engine.

"Oh yeah." She said putting the seat belt on. No sooner had it clicked into place.

"Here we go!" he speed off down the street.

She screamed loudly.

He was talking to her at a really fast speed, and she couldn't understand any of it.

"Mr. Cougar, could you please slow down." She begged.

'Slow down what's this slow down you speak of?" he asked speeding up.

She started feeling dizzy. "Please I'm starting to feel sick…"

He glanced over at her. "Are you searious?" right after he asked that she fell over. "Kanami!"

Yeah its short but oh well next chapter coming soon. Remember read review NO FLAMES PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back I would have updated yesterday but we had a snow day. Yay snow! Well it was ice but either which way it got me out of school.

**To all reviewers thank you, much love and all that good stuff.**

Remember read review NO FLAMES PLEASE. Also there is no spell check so there will be plenty of spelling errors. Another thing italics is thought.

My Kazu-Kun

Ch 3

_I was dreaming about a very sad man, he missed someone dear to him. Some how I felt as if I knew him_

She slowly began to wake up she felt as if she was hit by a truck. "Ow…" she mumbled resting her hand on her head.She could hear people talking.

"I told you, you shouldn't drive that fast look what happened." Said Mimori

"I didn't drive that fast." Said Cougar.

She rolled her eyes then she noticed Kanami was awake. "Hello Kanami."

He glanced back at her. "I'm sorry about what happened.'

"That's okay. Where am I?" asked Kanami

"You're at Miss Minori's house."

"It's Mimori."Mumbled Mimori sounding very annoyed.

He laughed lightly. "Sorry."

"How do you feel?" asked Mimori.

"I still feel a little weak." She said sitting up.

"I'll get you something to eat." She said leaving.

Kanami looked around the room. Mimori's house was a nice house not very big but a lot nicer than the one her and Kazuma live in.

"Miss Minori told me she hasn't seen you in years." Said Cougar breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah…." She said looking down at the ground.

"Ryuhou lives near here too maybe something at his house will give us a clue."

"You're going to break into his house?"

"Got any other ideas?"

"Well…"

Mimori walked back in the room with a tray of food and set it on the table. "That won't be necessary Scherise lives near him she probably knows where he went."

"I had forgotten about Scherise." Said Cougar.

Kanami felt left out. She hadn't seen any of them in like months so she didn't know what was going on. She sighed quietly.

"Don't worry we'll find Kazuyu."

She smiled weakly. "I hope so."

"Cougar, can I talk to you." Said Mimori tugging on his shelve.

"Of course."

They left the room.

Kanami sat there quietly she leaned over and grabbed a sandwich from the tray of food off of the table. She noticed a photo album sitting near the table; she picked it up and began to look through it. Most of the were pictures taken when Mimori was in Holy eventually she got to the pictures taken after the rebuilding. She knew it would be easier to find them if she had a picture of them.

"Miss Minori is going with us." Said Cougar walking in the room, then he noticed her looking through the photo album. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for a picture of Kazu-Kun and Ryuhou, it'll make our search easier."

"Good idea."

"Ah found it." She said pulling out the picture, then handed it to Cougar. "Could you hold on to this for me please?"

"Yup." He said taking it and put it in his wallet.

Mimori walked back in the room with a small suitcase. "I'm ready to go."

"I'll put those in the car, and then I'll meet you at Ryuhou's house. Hopefully Scherise is around and she can tell us something." Said Cougar leaving.

"Let's go then." Said Mimori.

"Okay." Said Kanami

They went to Ryuhou's house.

"Hey!" called Scherise.

They turned around to see her standing there.

"If you looking for Ryuhou he left about tree weeks ago and hasn't came back yet." Said Scherise.

"We know." Said Mimori.

"Do you know where he went? Kazu-Kun left with him, I'm starting to worry about them." Said Kanami

"He said something about fighting the so-called Greatest Alter user at a village south of here, so place called Susa."

"Okay thank you." Said Kanami. As they began to leave.

"Good luck!" called Scherise.

Yeah a little rushed I'm sorry. It'll all pull together eventually. Remember read review NO FLAMES. Oh and if you read my other story "Simply Love" it plays a part in this story, paring wise not story so if you didn't read it don't worry about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again I have returned!

To all revewers THANK YOU!

Remember read review NO FLAMES. Oh and there is no spell check on these crappy computers beaware of the misspellings beaware….. Oops one more thing italics is thought and is ALWAYS in Kanami's POV unless said so after all this is her story.

My Kazu-Kun 

Ch 4

"I'm telling you I got a map in here somewhere." Said Cougar looking through his desk.

_A neat freak he was not. Straight Cougar's house was a mess, stacks of books were just sitting around with no point of being there, crumbled up pieces of paper sitting around and the mess he was making now wasn't helping any._

"You sure it's in there?" asked Mimori opening the opisite draw he was looking through.

"I know its in here." He said tossing out a bunch of papers.

Kanami noticed a map float slowly down to the ground. She picked it up. "Is this it?"

Cougar turned around. "Yeah that's it." He said taking it. "Where did you find it?"

"In that bunch of papers you through out."

"Oh… at least we have a map now." He said then he looked around the room. "My house will never be the same." He said noticeing all of the papers that now covered the room.

Mimori laughed. "I guess you can clean it up when we get back." She said patting him on the shoulder.

He mubled something as he steped over the stacks of papers.

"I bet you he'll never clean this up." Whispered Mimori to Kanami.

She laughed lightly.

He wistled. "Hey ladies you two comeing or not."

"Coming!" they both called as the managed to climb over the stacks of paper to the door.

He opened the door to find Scherise standing there. "Scherise why are you here?"

"I came to tell you don't bother trying to find Ryuhou, I'll find him myslef."

"Fine if that's what you want."

"Maybe I'll see you three around. Bye." She said leaving.

He turned around to face them and just shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it let's go." Said Mimori.

"Fine by me." He said walking up to his car and opened the door. "My lady." He said bowing to them as they got in the car. "And watch out for the books." No sooner had he finished that sentence he heard them all fall over with a soft thud.

"Opps sorry." Said Kanami

"That's okay." He said getting in the car.

"Please don't drive fast." Said Mimori.

"I won't I promise." He said starting the engine and took off down the road really really fast as usual.

"Cougar! I asked you to slow down!" screamed Mimori.

"I did slow down."

"Well slow down even more, please."

He slowed down a bit. "Better?"

"Yes much better thank you."

He handed her the map. "Here you be my navigator."

"Okay."

_I knew I was being very quiet today but I just couldn't clear my mind of the thoughts of what if and what if I never find my Kazu-Kun again. What will I do with out him? I couldn't possibly live with them, they have lives of their own they don't need a kid like me in the way._

Soudenly her thoughts were broken by.

"Where are we? We've been on the road for like an hour and it feels like we're getting no where." Said Cougar

Mimori opened the map. "Hmm let's see…."

Kanami was finally paying attiention when she noticed a town up ahead. "Mr. Cougar.

"Yes?"

"There's a town right there, can we stop there for the day I'm kind of tired."

"Okay."

Next chapter coming as soon as I write it down to type it. Christmas Vacation is coming up soon and I don't have internet at home so I'll be gone for a while. Merry Christmas by the way. Have a nice vacation everybody.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all reviewers. Hey if anyone out there has any idea how old the characters are let me know okay because I have no clue. Italics is thought in Kanami's POV. Read review NO FLAMES please.

My Kazu-Kun 

Ch 5

They arrived at the small town and checked into a hotel. 

"Okay two rooms." Said the hotel clerk handing them the keys to their room.

"Thank you." Said Mimori taking the keys.

"So if I may ask what brings you to this small city?" asked the clerk.

"We're looking for someone." Said Mimori.

Cougar handed the clerk the picture. "Have you seen them?"

"Yeah they passed through here about three weeks ago, said something about looking for the so-called Greatest Alter User ever."

"Do you know where they went?" asked Kanami

"I'm not sure."

She sighed.

"Don't give up hope Kanami." Said Mimori.

The next day….

_I was dreaming about a man and this man was going through many emotions. Sadness, anger, and happiness all at once. This man was confused._

She woke up when she heard the door open.

"Is she still asleep?" asked Cougar.

"I think so." Said Mimori.

"I'm awake." Said Kanami sitting up.

"Morning." They both said to her.

"Morning." She said getting out of bed, she grabbed a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom.

_I kept feeling this overwhelming feeling. "What is wrong with me?" I asked myself as I turned on the shower. I could hear their thoughts outside. I didn't want to read their minds but I couldn't control it._

She quickly took her shower and got dressed. She suddenly got a bad headache.. She felt herself getting ready to fall.

Mimori walked in. "Kanami are you okay?"

"Help me." She said falling over.

_I could hear them screaming. "Kanami wake up!" No matter how hard I tired I couldn't wake up. Then I could see my Kazu-Kun and he was fighting someone. "This is what you get for injuring him." Then I saw Ryuhou and he was just lying there on the ground like a limp doll. The mystery man disappeared as Kazu-Kun ran to attack him. "Bastard get back here!" he yelled then he looked back at Ryuhou. "Hang on I'll get you some help." He said picking him up._

_"Kanami."_

_I don't want to wake up I can finally see my Kazu-Kun._

_"Kanami."_

_No! I don't want to wake up._

_I felt something jolt inside me. I opened my eyes. I could see Mimori and Cougar standing there._

_"Kanami are you okay?" asked Cougar._

_I tired to speak but I couldn't_

_"Can you hear me?" he asked._

_I could but I could hear something else. It sounded like his voice but it was more like his thoughts. Oh my go I'm hearing his thoughts and his words at the same time. I tried to tell him what was wrong but my voice wouldn't work._

_"She needs a hospital." Said Mimori._

_I could feel myself being lifted up off the ground to then realize that Cougar was carrying me. I could no longer understand what anyone was saying words and thoughts blended into an incoherent mess. Finally I understood the words hospital, help and ambulance. I then realized I had to tell them what I saw. I got Cougar's attention by grabbing on to the edge of his shirt. He looked down at me._

_"Kanami?"_

_"I saw Kazu-Kun… Ryuhou is hurt he needs h-help… Kazu-Kun was fighting a man and…" I felt my grip loosen as my small hand weakly let go of him then everything went black._

Yeah that chapter was short I'm sorry the next one isn't written yet.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to all reviews. Read review NO FLAMES italics is thought in Kanami's POV. Warning this chapter is weird kind of.

My Kazu-Kun

Ch 6

_I was dreaming and in my dream I was Kazu-Kun. I don't know how I knew but deep in my heart I knew. _

_I well Kazu-Kun had just experienced my first use of alter. I was afraid of myself and what may happen to me and those around me. I shook and shivered as if I was cold. My arm ached I had never felt anything like this._

_"Hey kid." Said someone from behind me._

_"Stay back!" I yelled turning around quickly holding my arm up like a weapon even though it still shook. Before I even realized it he had a hold of my arm._

_"If you calm down it'll stop that."_

_How did he move that fast I wondered? "How did you do that?"_

_"I'm an alter user myself the alter of Radical Good Speed."_

_"Huh?" I asked blinking confusedly._

_"Means I'm a really fast runner. Actually I'm really fast at everything."_

_"Really?"_

_"My name is Straight Cougar. What's yours?"_

_"Kazuma I don't have a last name."_

_"Kazuya."_

_"It's Kazuma. Your name is Straight what kind of name is that?"_

_He shrugged his shoulders. "Just call me Cougar, Kazuya." He said as he began to start a fire._

_"It's Kazuma and what are you doing?"_

_"Starting a fire you look cold."_

_"I'm not col."_

_"Kazuya your way to confrontational."_

_"It's Kazuma, and I'm not being confrontational." I said sitting down by the fire._

_"Hungry?"_

_"Yes." I said quietly_

_He handed me some food. "Here eat up."_

_"But what about you?"_

_"I already ate." He said sitting down. "So where are your parents?"_

_"I don't have any."_

_"I don't either."_

_I brought my knees up to my chin, and let out a small whimper. Then I felt something drape over me. I realized it was a coat._

_"You still look cold."_

_"Thank you…" I sat there quietly for a minute. "I heard that altar users are bad people."_

_"Only if used by a bad person. Always keep that in mind."_

_"How old are you?"_

_"18."_

_"18!"_

_"Why do you sound so surprised?"_

_"You seem so…"_

_"Wise?"_

_"Yeah wise you seem wise for your age."_

_"How old are you?"_

_"13."_

_"How long have you been alone?"_

_"All my life. You?"_

_"Since I was six."_

_I wrapped the coat around me._

_"How's your arm?"_

_"I'm feeling better now."_

_We were silent for a long while._

_"You don't talk much do you kid."_

_I looked up at him. "How long have you been a alter?"_

_"Ummmm… good question. I don't remember."_

_I laughed a little._

_"I know nothing about alter."_

_"How about I take you under my wings."_

_"Seriously?"_

_"Yeah its no big deal really."_

_"Thank you."_

_"Your welcome Kazuya."_

_"My name is Kazuma!"_

Kanami began to wake up. She realized that she was in a hospital.

"Hey you're awake." Said Cougar who was sitting in a chair by her bed.

"What happened?"

"Your alter went out of control."

"Oh that explains a lot."

"Don't worry you'll be okay it happens at least once in every alters' life."

"I think I was in some one's mind."

"How would you know that?"

"I was dreaming and in my dream I was Kazu-Kun. I was still young and I just met you."

He laughed. "I was just thinking about that day. You must have been in my mind."

"But… I don't know you could be right maybe I was in your mind."

He laughed. "Well I'll go tell Mimori your awake now." He said walking towards the door.

"When you get back can I talk to you about Kazu-Kun? I want to know what he was like when he was younger."

"I guess so."

Next chapter coming soon. Oh and I don't know how Kazuma and cougar met so if this is worng I'm sorry okay.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm back and whoa this computer is a piece of crap. But enough of me complaining about the craptcular computer let's get on to the necessaries.

Thanks to all reviewers. Remember read review NO FLAMES Please. Italics is thought always in Kanami's POV

My Kazu-Kun

Ch 7

Kanami sat there quietly all this time she thought that her powers were limited to just certain people mostly Kazuma's though. The more she thought about it the more she knew how he felt in that "dream" she had about him. She felt like she could no longer control what was going on anymore. Tears feel freely from her face. She was crying and she couldn't stop no matter how hard she tried. Then she felt someone hug her. She looked up to see that Mimori was the one hugging her.

"It'll be okay, Kanami."

She knew she meant well but it upset her even more and she just began to cry harder.

Cougar walked up to Mimori and whispered something to her, and Mimori left the room. "Tough isn't it?"

"Huh?"

"Your alter power finally coming to full life."

She nodded her head.

"It'll get better trust me." He sat down beside her.

"Did Kazu-Kun go through this?"

"All of us alters go through this, some worse than others."  
"I feel lost, like I can't control anything anymore."

"That's normal as well."

"What did you go through?"

His face turned a little pale.

"Mr. Cougar what's wrong?"

"I uh…. Don't like to talk about it."

"Did something really bad happen?"

"Yeah you can say that."

She looked down at the ground. "Worse than what happened to me?"

"Well I don't know what it's like to have a mind alter so I don't know."

"Hearing everyone's thoughts while they talk, bad headaches, reading minds in your sleep, it's not very fun." She sat there quietly for a minute. "You do realize if I want to know what happened bad enough I can read your mind."

"I nearly killed someone."

"What how?"

"I got into a fight trying to protect a close friend of mine. My powers kicked in with out me realizing it, I charged him when I kicked him, I did some internal damage and my "close" friend was afraid of me. He said I was a monster a freak of nature and I shouldn't be allowed to live."

"What happened to the guy you were fighting?"

"He died three days later in the hospital. I felt guilt for it after some time I learned how to control my power. I now try to help any young alter who's just discovered their power, though Kazuya is the only one who really practiced anything I thought him."

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry about what happened…. Can you teach me anything about being an altar?"

"Yes of course but do note I know nothing about mind altar powers."

She smiled. "Thank you Mr. Cougar."

"First you can stop calling me Mr. Just call me Cougar."

"How about I call you brother like Kazu-Kun does?"

"Okay, sister."

Mimori walked back in the room. "Kanami are you ready to go now?"

"Yes."

"So where are we going now? We have no clue where exactly they are at just that Ryuhou is in a hospital some where." Said Cougar

"I asked the people around here and they said that there is an hospital near here." Said Mimori

"How near?"

"Like 10 miles from here."

"Think Ryuhou would be there?"

Kanami closed her eyes. "He has to be I can sense it deep inside my heart he is there."

"What are we waiting for let's go then, Kazuya might be there." Said Cougar.

After a long drive they arrived at the other hospital.

They ran up to the front desk.

"Has this man been here?" asked Cougar showing the nurse the picture.

"Yes the brown haired man brought in the green haired one."

"Where are they?" asked Mimori.

"Mr. Ryuhou is in room 310."

"Let's go." Said Cougar using his power to run them down the hall way.

"But Mr. Ryuhou can't… nevermind." Said the nurse.

They ran into room 310.

To find a very startled Ryuhou sitting in a hospital bed.

"Ryuhou!" exclaimed Kanami hugging him. "Your not dead, I had a preminion about you and… where is Kazuma?"

He didn't say anything.

"Ryuhou?" asked Mimori.

"You okay your quiet and that's creepy." Said Cougar.

Ryuhou smiled warmly as if to say something but he remained silent.

Hmmmm… cliffy ain't I cruel. Lol. If any of this is unaccuate remember I haven't seen that many episodes so I'm sorry. I'll see you all in like a week and a half (how ever long my vacation is) Till then hang tight. MERRY CHRISTMAS and A HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	8. Chapter 8

Did every one have a good vacation? I hope so. Guess what I got the S-Cry-Ed box set (I bought it for myself for Christmas) Now I've seen all of them **Cheers!**

Remember read review no flames over look ooc I'm bad about that.

My Kazu-Kun 

Ch 8

Everyone just stared at the unusually silent Ryuhou.

Mimori picked up his medical chart and gasped.

"What?" they all asked

"He can't talk."

"What happened?" asked Cougar.

Ryuhou picked up a piece of paper and a pen and wrote. "That so-called Greatest Alter user has the ability to get to destroy things such as speech or walking and the such."

"Where is Kazu-Kun?" asked Kanami

"I don't know the last I seen of him was he brought me here after we tried to fight the so-called Greatest Alter user. He might have went back to fight him though."

The doctor walked in. "Are you his family?"

"No close friends." Said Mimori.

"So can he leave?" asked Cougar.

"Sure."

Cougar turned to Ryuhou and in a serious tone. "Do you have any clue were Kazuya is at?"

He nodded quietly.

"Please take us to him. I'm really worried about him."

He smiled and wrote down. "Of course I'll help I'm worried about him to."

Next chapter coming soon. Sorry its so short I have a headache right now I'll update soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Whoo I'm back once again. No flames read review.Much love to all reviewers. Oh and tthere is no spell check on this crappy computer so over look spelling errors. Oocness beware I'm bad about that…

My Kazu-Kun 

Ch 9

They walked out of the hospital. As they approached the car Ryuhou ran infront of Cougar.

"What?"

He pointed at him made a driving gesture and shook his head no.

"You don't want me to drive?"

He nodded.

"But its my car!" he protested.

"Cougar why don't you let him drive at elast he knows where we're going." Said Mimori.

"Fine." He sighed disgustedly.

They eventually got to Susza.

Ryuhou made a follow me gesture as he lead them to a hotel. He pointed at the clerck behind the desk.

"Huh?" they all aske confusedly.

He rolled his eyes and wrote down. "Ask her if Kazuma is here."

"Oh." Said Mimori walking up to the desk. "Is there a Kazuma here?"

"No ma'am he checked out this morning."

"He's not here."

"Where could he be?" asked Cougar looking at Ryuhou.

He wrote. "I don't know." He sat down with a sad look on his face.

Cougar sat beside him. "You said you'd find him."

He looked away.

"I'm not blaming you for any of this, I'm worried about my brother."

He flinched he knew when he refered to him as his brother this was searious. He wanted to say something he tried to speak but he couldn't.

"I'm not trying to put you through a guilt trip it's just…"

"It feels like it." He said. Ryuhou's voice was weak and crackly but he managed to speak.

This of course got everyone's attiention.

"Ryuhou?" Asked Mimori.

He stared at Cougar who said nothing about his comment this annoied him for some reason, finally he got fed up. "Say something danmit!"

An evil smirk played across his face. "Where is Kazuya?"

He blink confusedly he figured he was mad but he wasn't. "Uh.."

"I'm not mad at you. I know I was way out of line earlier. I guess from the frusation of what's been going on."

He sighed "I think I know where he is but I'm not sure."

"Somehting is better than nothing, let's go."

Okay I have writers block again this is almost done but I can't think of nothing! Read review no flames.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm back and I'm going to try to finish this sorry it kind of gotten missed up along the way. Read review no flames. Oh I may sound dumb by asking but what does Kun mean? Just wondering if anyone could answer I'd be very happy. Italic is thought always in Kanami's POV

My Kazu-Kun

Ch 10

Kanami knew she was getting closer to her Kazu-Kun she could sense it. "Kazu-Kun." She whispered.

"What did you say?" asked Cougar

"I can sense it. I can sense my Kazu-Kun! He's near!" she exclaimed running off.

"Kanami!" yelled Mimori.

"Get back here!" yelled Ryuhou as they chased after her.

_I didn't mean to leave them but I wanted to see my Kazu-Kun so bad. Kazu-Kun I thought over and over I had to find him I had to see him I had to see my Kazu-Kun._

Kanami ran into the building. "Kazu-Kun!" she exclaimed as she ran in.

"K-Kanami?" he asked he shook his head. "Why the hell are you here? This is dangerous get out of here!"

"B-but Kazu-Kun…."

"And don't call me that either now go!"

"But…"

"So this is why you seemed distracted." Said a male voice.

She looked around. "Kazu-Kun who's here with you?"

The voice laughed. "I am Alaster the greatest alter user! I'll fight any challenger who comes before me wither they be grown or child." He appeared out of no where. Alaster had long purple hair, whore all black, and was tall as Cougar but skinny like Kazuma. His face was evil and uncaring.

"Kazu-Kun who-?"

"This is way I wanted you to leave I don't want you to get hurt…"

Alaster slowly approached her. "May aren't we the cutest little girl I've seen. It'd be a shame for you to get hurt."

"Get away from her!" before Kazuma could attack, Alaster went right for Kanami but was blocked by…

"Zetsuhei!"

Ryuhou attacked Alaster.

Kanami yelped out as she shielded herself.

"Get out of here now!" yelled Ryuhou.

"Okay…" said Kanami weakly moving away from the fight and over to Mimori.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Alaster.

"We could ask you the same thing." Said Cougar.

"I'll introduce myself. I am Alaster the greatest alter user."

"Good for you." Said Cougar sarcastically.

Alaster glared at him then turned to Kazuma. "I want to finish our fight."

"Bring it."

"You'll never win."

"Oh I don't know I have speed on my side."

"Wha-"

"Radical Good Speed!" yelled Cougar attacking him.

He grabbed him by the neck. "Your not fast enough 'Radical Good Speed'."

"Let me go!" yelled Cougar trying to get away from him.

"Put him down!" pleaded Mimori.

"Oh I see this one is special to you." He said as he tightened his grip. Cougar cried out in pain.

"Stop it!" screamed Kanami kicking Alaster.

"You little brat." He was going to attack her but Ryuhou prevented it by hitting him in the back. He turned around. "You again!"

"Shell Bullet blast!" yelled Kazuma hitting Alaster in the back causing him to drop Cougar.

"You okay Cougar?" asked Kazuma.

"Yeah I'm fine." He said getting up.

"Now there's three of us and one of you." Said Kazuma.

"Go ahead try to attack me." Said Alaster

They all went after him but he jumped up in the air. "Whoa..." they said to then realize they were going to crash into one another. They all screamed and dodged one another's attacks.

"Hey Kazuya what's with this guy?" asked Cougar.

Alaster landed on the ground. "You haven't figured it out yet?"

"No why else would I ask."

"I can read minds and use it to destroy your own bodies."

"Oh is that all?"

He growled. "Why are you not impressed?"

"Been there."

"Done that." Said Kazuma.

He snorted. "If it's so unspecial than why can't you beat me?"

"You won't stand still." Said Cougar.

"Do you think-"

bam Mimori hit Alaster with a chair.

"You bitch!" he began to walk toward her but Cougar kicked his legs out from under him making him fall.

"Don't call Miss Minori a bitch." He said raising his leg high above his head to kick him.

He grabbed his leg then got up. "I'm getting annoyed with you!" His hand began to glow. "I'll destroy your legs."

"No!." yelled Kazuma lunging at him.

Alaster grabbed hi arm. "I'll do the same thing to your arm."

_I couldn't stand to watch any more of this senseless fighting. I wanted to do something. I wanted to help but…_

Suddenly Alaster screamed out in pain. "Ahh stop it!" he droped both of them.

"What the hell?" asked Kazuma.

"My head! Go make it stop!" screamed Alaster.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Cougar.

Kanami realized what it was. "I'm doing this. I'm making you feel this pain…"

"Stop please!"

"I'll stop only if you promise to leave us alone and never come back!"

"Fine whatever just stop." The pain quite and he ran away.

"How did you do that?" asked Ryuhou

Kanami was silent.

"Are you okay?" asked Kazuma hugging her.

She nodded her head. "Kazu-Kun…" she cried.

"It'll be okay Kanami."

"I didn't want to hurt any one but I couldn't watch him hurt you guys…"

"Let's go home." He said taking her hand and began to leave.

_Though out my journey I gained many things. Such as a brother, a closer friend, and I finally found my Kazu-Kun._


End file.
